The Digital Crystal
by TecnaTimmyFans
Summary: When Tecna finds out that she is the holder of the digital crystal, a really powerfull source of magic, she learns that all of the winx's enimies are after it. Sorry, summary stinks. rated k  just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Note- this takes place when Tecna and Timmy were dating and Flora and Helia were dating. Also, Bloom, Layla, Stella, and Musa and their boyfriends are on a mission.**

**I would like to thank ChrisJan34 for editing some of my stories (including this one) so thanks ChrisJan34!**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

One day in the woods near Alfea, Tecna was taking a walk and spotted something by a tree. She snuck over and saw Baltor, the Wizards of the Black Circle, and Icy, Darcy, and Stormy She decided to eavesdrop and find out what they were attempting to do.

"That little techno fairy holds the digital crystal, so in order to get it, we need to suck her powers dry and then, we destroy her." said Baltor. Tecna went pale hearing this. All she wanted to do was run out there and blast them with her digital web and destroy them. But she knew that they would, no doubt, overpower her. So she did the next best thing, she ran.

As she was running, tears began to form in her eyes. She ran into Timmy and not realizing it was him, she muttered an apology and ran away. Timmy, on the other hand, knew something was wrong. Instead of wandering back to Red Fountain, he followed her up to her dorm. He opened the door a crack and he saw Tecna crying. To say the least, Timmy was shocked. She hardly ever cried.

"Tec?" asked Timmy softly. She looked up, and Timmy asked, "Whats wrong?" Tecna told Timmy about what she heard and by now, Timmy had her embraced in a hug. A creak from the door made Tecna jump and start trembling and Timmy got ready to protect her. The door opened and Flora and Helia walked inside and noticed Timmy; looking like he would kill anyone who touched Tecna, and Tecna looking very pale, trembling, and crying.

"Tecna, what's the matter?" asked Flora. This time, Timmy explained her encounter with their enemies because Tecna looked like she would faint any second.

"Oh, poor Tecna. I'll make her some of my hot coco." said Flora as she walked out of the room. At that moment, all of the windows shattered and the ground began shaking. Timmy took out his gun while Helia got prepared for battle. Flora ran back in the room, she and Tecna transformed. All of them were more than positive that their enemies were after Tecna.

"Hello pixies." cackled Icy.

"You wont hurt Tecna!" shouted Timmy.

"Oh really?" said Baltor, "Evil Convergence!"

"Tecna, make a shield!" yelled Flora.

"Alright!" Tecna yelled back. She put up her shield but it wasn't strong enough. The blast of power overpowered the shield Tecna made, flinging her backwards, and she hit her head on the wall, hard and then went unconscious.

"Tecna!" yelled Timmy.

"You are going to pay for that!" yelled Timmy. At that moment, Tecna came back into consciousness and tried to get up to fight, but the Wizards of the Black Circle had started to attack her again, leaving cuts and bruises all over her, due to how powerfull the attacks were.

" Hey, Flora, Helia, have you seen…" Timmy asked before he looked over to where Tecna lied "Oh no! Tecna!"

"Get the techno-pixie!" yelled Icy.

"Wait! i can see Mrs. Faragonda, it would be too risky! We'll get her next time." said Baltor. As they flew off, Timmy ran to Tecna.

"Tecna." whispered Timmy as he picked her up and held her in his arms. "Why? Why did they hurt you so badly, Why not me?" said Timmy, as he began to cry.

"Timmy, It's not like I won't be able to walk or fight again. It's just a couple of scrapes and bruises. Nothing serious." Tecna said in a weak whisper.

"Why do you always insist on letting yourself suffer? If only i helped you, then you-" Tecna interrupted Timmy from his rambling spree.

"Timmy, you cant prevent these things. No one can."

"Come on, lets just take her to the nurse and ask Mrs. Faragonda about why our enemies wanted you." said Flora.

About an hour later the nurse came out and said, "Some of her injuries could have been fatal if you didn't bring her here. We will keep her overnight just in case."

"Can we stay with her tonight?" asked Timmy.

"I'm afraid not. She is currently under a spell to keep her asleep so we can run some procedures on her. Tomorrow you can take her back to her dorm room." Said the nurse.

"Alright, lets just go ask Mrs. Faragonda about why they wanted Tecna." said Flora.

"Mrs. Faragonda, we need to talk to you about Tecna." said Timmy.

"Yes, come right in. I saw what happened, and I already fixed her room so when she gets out of the infirmary she can sleep in her room. Also, you are probably wondering why the wizards, Baltor, Lord Darkar and and the Trix are after Tecna. Well, Tecna has more power than we thought. She has the digital crystal which is one of the most powerful sources of magic known to mankind. In order to get it, you would need to suck the fairy's power dry, and then destroy her." explained Mrs. Faragonda. "Now that Baltor, The Wizards of The Black Circle, and the Trix know where she is and that she possesses the digital crystal, she is in great danger. Timmy and Helia will need to stay here overnight until this blows over. Boys, I will contact Saladin and inform him. Tecna is to never, and I mean never be alone. Do I make myself clear?'

"Yes Mrs. Faragonda." said Timmy, but he was thinking, "Why Tecna? She never deserved this! My cupcake, why? why-" Helia interrupted him from his train of thought.

"Timmy, come on. Lets go to red fountain and get our stuff. Mrs. Faragonda already informed Saladin about us staying here."


	2. Chapter 2

After getting their things, the boys made their way back to Alfea. Timmy went into Tecna's room, and sat on her bed. He smiled as he reconized the scent on the bed.

"_Vanilla."_ he thought. "_She always smells like vanilla." _Moments like these, when somthing reminded him of Tecna, or made him think of her, he loved. Anything reminding him of Tecna made him smile. He was inturupted from his train of thought by Helia and Flora knocking on the door.

"Timmy? Are you alright?" asked Helia, opening up the door.

"Sort-of. I'm glad that Tecna didn't get hurt to badly, but I just wish that Baltor, The wizards of the Black Circle, and the Trix weren't after her. Just the thought of it makes me extreamly worried. If this gets out of hand, then Tecna, she could, ya' know, d-die. And I don't want that to happen. I don't want to loose her. She's my whole world." He said, putting his head in his hands.

"We know Timmy. But she's not going to ever be alone untill they are defeated. And knowing you, you won't let anyone but us touch her. She's safe. Trust me." said Helia.

"I know guys. I'm just worried for Tecna's for reasurring me." said Timmy.

"No prob, Tim. See you in the morning. Night." said Helia, walking out.

THE NEXT MORNING

As soon as Timmy woke up, he immedietly got dressed, and did his usual morning routine on hyper speed. He wanted to get to Tecna as soon as possible. In 10 minutes, he was out the door and racing down to the nurses office. Opening up the door to the nurses office, he said,

"Excuse me? I'm here to get Tecna."

"Perfect timing. She just woke up. She sould stay in bed all of today. The spell we used made her alittle weak." said the nurse.

"Alright. Where is she?" asked Timmy.

"She is right over here." said the nurse, pointing to a bed in a room.

"Thank you." said Timmy, rushing in.

IN THE ROOM

"Tec!" said Timmy, running over and embracing her in a hug.

"Good morning to you to Timmy." said Tecna.

"Sorry, I was just up all night, worrying myself sick over you, hoping you would be o.k." said Timmy.

"Alright, now come on and lets get back to my room." said Tecna, trying to stand up and keep from wobbling.

"Easy there, Tec. The nurse said that you had to stay in bed all day, and I don't think that she would want you walking." said Timmy picking her up, and carrying her bridal style.

"Put me down Timmy!" Tecna said giggling. " I have legs, yyou know. I'm perfectly capable walking up to my room by myself."

"Tec, the nurse told me that you would feel weak today. I'm not risking it. For all I know, you could fall down the stairs and end up in the nurses office again." said Timmy, jokingly.

"Fine." sai Tecna, giving in.

LATER

Tecna was in bed, and was enjoying every moment because Timmy was right beside her.

"Tec, i'll be right back, alright? i kinda, umm, need to go-"

"I get it Timmy. I'll be here when you're done." said Tecna.

"Alright." said Timmy, running to the bathroom.

_"Ugh. My throut is really dry right now. I'll just go and get some water. I can't be that weak,am I" _Thought Tecna, getting out of bed, wobbling alittle, but managing to walk to the kitchen.

After Timmy was finished, he went back to Tecna's room, and to his alarm, Tecna was not resting in her bed. Then he heard somthing-or someone fall. He rushed to the kitchen, and he found Tecna on the ground, collapsed. He quickly picked her up, and put her on her bed. Minutes later, she awoke.

"Sorry Timmy. i thought that I was strong enogh to get up to get some water." she said weakly.

"Tec, all you had to do was ask me. You know that i would get it in a heartbeat for you."

"I'm sorry." she said.(Again)

"It's alright Tec, but like I said before, all you had to do was ask me."

Suddenly, the phone rang and Timmy picked it up.

"Hello?"

_"Tecna won't be safe for long. Someday, someday soon, we will have her AND the digital crystal."_

"Whoever you are, you arent going to lay A FINGER on Tecna. You won't get her, and you WILL NOT get** HER **digital crystal."

_"You can't prevent anything. We will stop at NOTHING to get that digital crystal." _and they hung up. When the person hung up, Timmy paled.

"Timmy, is somthing wrong?" asked Tecna.

_"Should I tell her? i don't want to worry her, but still, she should know. UGH! Timmy, MAKE UP YOUR MIND! she is sitting their waiting, and getting worried! You know what? I'll just tell her. She needs to know."_ thought Timmy.

"Actually Tecna, someone was on the phone and, DO NOT panic, but they said that they,ummm, ."

"Timmy, can you reapeat that, but SLOWER?"asked Tecna.

"Fine. The person on the phone said that they would stop at nothing to get the digtal crystal." said Timmy.

"HOW AM I NOT SUPOSSED TO PANIC TIMMY! I KNOW THAT THEY ARE AFTER ME! Untill this blows over, i'm not safe. I just wish that I knew how to use my power so that I could just destroy them and get it over with already! I wish that this never happened." said Tecna, as a tear rolled down her face. As soon as Timmy saw that, his heart shattered. He walked over to her and wiped the tear away and pulled her in to an emrace and he whspered,

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to is going to be alright. "

"Thank you Timmy." said Tecna.

**I thought that this would be a good place to stop. Should I continue?**

**I would like to thank ChrisJan34 for all the support!**


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night...

_She was running. Wait- not running searching. Searching for Timmy. Suddenly, The trix popped out of nowhere. she tried to transform but she couldn't even cast a spell. Then, to Tecna's disadvantage the Wizards of the black circle and Baltor came behind her. The started attacking her, but then they pulled up Timmy and..._

_"Give us the digital crystal or your boyfriend gets it!" _

_"TIMMY! F-Fine. take it. Just leave Timmy alone!" she said._

_At that moment, they let Timmy go and then..._

"AHHHH!" screamed Tecna waking up in her bed. Flora woke up from the bed across from her, and Timmy and Helia raced into the room.

"Tecna, are you okay? we heard you scream." said Timmy sitting down on the edge of Tecna's bed, holding her hand.

"I-It was just a bad dream. Nothing to worry about." said Tecna, getting under the covers.

"Guys? Me and Flora are going to get a glass of water." Helia said, leaving the room, knowing that Tecna and Timmy wanted to be alone with each other.

"Tecna, do you want to tell me what it was about?" asked Timmy.

"I-I was trying to find you a-and they c-came and they threatend me t-that if I didn't give over the digital crystal, they would kill you s-so i said that they could have it, and I-I woke up." while Tecna said this, she started to cry into Timmy's chest while he wrapped his arms around her.

"Tec, it will be ok. We'll always be here for you. "

"I-I know. Its just, i would rather die than even dream of you getting hurt. I don't want anyone to get hurt, Timmy. Especially you." she said, crying again.

"Oh, Tec. If you got hurt, or god forbid, died, i would have lost all my will to live. If that did happen, I-I don't know what i'd do. I love you to much." said Timmy.

"I just regret coming to Alfea because if I didn't, nobody would know about me and nobody would come after me and nobody would get hurt or die. I hate that I dragged you into this Timmy. Or on that note, I hate that I dragged Flora and Helia into this. I just wish that NONE of this ever happened." she said.

"Tec, you know that I would give my life if that ment I would be saving yours. Tec, to the world you are one person, but you are MY world. If you never came to Alfea, I would probually be up in my room working on robots or somthing. You are amazing and you are so strong. I've always wondered how you managed to stay so strong through it all. You even survived the omgea dimension. I love you, Tec," said Timmy.

"T-Thank you Timmy." said Tecna at a loss for words because that, by far, was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to her. She knew that she would be safe with Timmy around. But she had a feeling that something bad was going to happen soon. VERY soon.

**Thanks to ALL of my reviwers. I love you all! Also, im going on vacation in less than 2 weeks and incase I don't post another chapter, I am saying this now. I GUARENTEE that there will be at least 2 chapters posted when I get back.**


	4. Chapter 4

"We need a plan. We can't get that tecno-pixie with that geek, or Faragonda around." said Baltor.

"True. But she has someone with her twenty four-seven. How would we get her without anyone seeing?" asked Icy.

"There is ONE way..." said Duman.

AT ALFEA

Timmy was walking through the woods thinking about Tecna when he could have sworn that he saw someone in the corner of his eye, but when he turned around, nobody was there.

"_Well __**that**__ was weird." _thought Timmy, turning back around.

"Well hello, Timothy. Out all alone, I presume? And where is Tecna? Hmm?" asked Baltor in a tone that sent shivers down Timmy's spine and a grin that could make a baby cry.

"Why do you care?" Timmy shot back.

"Oh, no reason. Just-DO IT NOW!" yelled baltor and Icy froze him in a ice shapeshifted into Timmy and said,

"I don't know how i'll stand this for a few days. I'm already sick to my stomach." he said, walking twords Alfea.

"Hey Timmy!" said Flora. "how was your walk?"

"It was fine, thank you for asking Flora." he said, acting the best he could, trying not to give himself away.

"Oh, Hello Timmy. " said Tecna.

"Hi Tec, do you want to go for a walk? " asked Timmy.

"Umm... well I don't really have anything else to do, so sure!" said Tecna.

"Lets go." said Timmy.

ABOUT 5 MINUTES LATER

"Timmy, where are we? I've never been to this part of the woods before."

"Oh, nowhere, just by cloud tower." said Timmy, grinning.

"Timmy, are you crazy? We could get into seirous trouble! And you don't seem like your normal self today!" said Tecna.

"Well, mabie its because I'M NOT!" yelled Timmy, transforming into Duman.

"Duman? WHERES TIMMY?" yelled Tecna, getting ready to transform.

"Oh, he's safe, just with Baltor. IT NOW!" he screamed, as Stormy made a twister, knocking Tecna unconsis.

**Sorry that this is so short! I kinda have a seirous case of writers block. ugh.**


	5. Chapter 5

Later, when Timmy woke up, he relized that he was unfrozen, but he was in a room of some sort.

"Where am I?" asked Timmy, to no one in particular, as he spotted Tecna on the ground, unconsis, he ran over to her.

"Tecna! Tecna, wake up! PLEASE!" he said, trying despretly to wake her up. When she didn't wake up, he started crying.

"Why? Why her? Why not me! Tecna is the most important thing to me! I couldn't live not knowing that she- she- DIED!" and he stopped his dramatic rambling and started sobbing again. Then, he pulled her body close and was crying even more. (if possible) At that moment, he felt somthing move against his body.

"T-Timmy? W-Where are we? What h-happened?" asked Tecna, still weak. Timmy was so happy that his soul mate was alive, he began crying all over again.

"Oh, Tec. I thought that I lost you! I was so worried! If you didn't live, I-I don't know what I'd do. I don't even want to think about that. You complete me. If I lost you, I would never be whole again. I-I-" he couldn't make full scentences, he was so happy. He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Tecna wiping his tears away with her shivering hands.

"Tecna, your shivering. Here." said Timmy, pulling off his jacket and putting it on Tecna.

"B-But won't you be cold?" asked Tecna.

"No." said Timmy, pulling Tecna close to him. A few minutes later Timmy said,

"We have to get out of here. Can you use your powers to transport us back?" asked Timmy. Tecna tried the spell, but it didn't work.

"I can't. do you have your phone on you?" asked Tecna. Timmy checked all of his pockets.

"No. We have to escape withought magic, but good thing for us, I have my shock gun with me."

"Well, lets go!" said Tecna. Timmy shot the door with his gun, and they ran out, only to be faced with Darcy.

"Well, well. The nerds are trying to escape arent they? Well, news flash, your not going anywhere untill we get the tecno-pixie's digital crystal."

****

Meanwhile, at Alfea,

Flora and Helia were walking through the woods.

"Hey, whats that?" asked Flora, spotting somthing glimmering on the ground.

"It looks like the silver locket that Timmy got Tecna for her birthday and a peice of Ice." said Helia.

"Wait... where are Tecna and Timmy?" asked Flora.

"Oh no. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Helia, worried for his friends.

"If what you're thinking is Tecna and Timmy got kidnapped by the Trix, Baltor, and The Wizards Of The Black Circle, than yes I am." said Flora, just as worried.

"Well, we have to go save them before they take Tecna and Timmy's life! Can you use that transporting spell?" asked Helia.

"Yup. Lets go enchantix!" said Flora, and after transforming, she used the transporting spell.

**Still suffering from writers block, sorry that this sucks!**


	6. Chapter 6

When Flora and Helia got there, they heard Darcy say,

"Well, well. the nerds are trying to escape, arent they? Well, news flash, your not going anywhere untill we get the Techno-pixie's digital crystal."

"Helia, we need to go NOW. It sounds like Darcy found Tecna and Timmy." said Flora, scared for Tecna and Timmy. They took off running and they were glad that they got there when they did. They found Timmy using his sheild, with Tecna trembling behind him.

"Leave them alone! Ivy attack!" said Flora, using her ivy attack and capturing Darcy in them, while Helis and Timmy started to attack them since she wasn't as strong because Stormy and Icy werent with her. Then, she went unconsis.

"Are you guys o.k.?" asked Flora.

"We're fine. How about you?" said Tecna.

"We're alright. Now, lets get back to Alfea before we run into anyone else." said Helia, and then Flora transported them back.

Meanwhile with Baltor...

"They escaped Baltor!" said Darcy. (She woke up)

"THEY WHAT? WELL, YOU WILL FIND THEM, AND WE WILL GET THE DIGTAL CRYSTAL!" screamed Baltor.

"A-Alright Baltor." said Darcy.

In 's office...

"Ms. Faragonda, Tecna is in terrible danger! For all we know, Alfea could loose a student tomorrow!" said Ms. Grisellda.

"I know. Should we put up a shield around the school?" asked Ms. Faragonda.

"Might as well. It won't help much, but for now, all we can do is get prepared and wait."

With Tecna, Flora, Timmy, and Helia...

"Tec, are you sure your o.k.? " asked Flora, for the one hundreth time.

" For the last time, I'm fine." said Tecna. Timmy on the other hand, knew she wasn't. For starters, her eyes were light blue, which only turned that color when she was scared and worried, and her smile wasnt the one that could light up the room and made Timmy's knees go weak. And for the last thing, her voice was trembling the slightest bit.

"Guys, can I talk to Tecna alone?" aske Timmy.

"Yea, of course." said Helia, while Timmy and Tecna walked to Tecna's room.

"Tec, I know that your not o.k." Tecna sighed in defeat.

"Alright, your right. I'm not. " she said, and when Timmy looked into her eyes, he noticed that there were tears in her eyes.

"You can cry if you want to, Tec. you have every right to." Tecna tried not to, but she collapsed into Timmy's chest, and started to cry. Timmy just rubbed her back, and whispered comforting things into her ear. Eventually he said,

"Tec, you know that I would do anything if it meant that you wouldn't get a scratch. You never deserved this, and you know that no matter what, I will always love you. I worry myself sick about you. Every time you and the Winx go off to battle, I worry myself sick. Call me over protective, but I care to much about you to ever let anything happen to you." by now, Tecna felt way safer.

"T-Thank you Timmy." was all she could manage, before she yawned.

"Tecna, your tired. Lets get to bed." said Timmy.

"A-Alright." she said.

After she was changed into her pj's, she went to bed. Later on in the night, she woke up from a nightmare.

"Tec, are you o.k.?" asked TImmy.

"Did I wake you up? If I did, sorry. nightmare." sadi Tecna.

"No you didn't wake me up. I just cant sleep."

"umm... Timmy, this may sound kinda weird, but can you help me fall asleep by laying down with me?" **(A/N NOTHING dirty will happen. It sounds kinda weird. :-/)**

"Of course." said Timmy getting up, and laying down on Tecna's bed, whispering things like,

"I love you." and "Your beautiful."

"Tecna, Timmy come on breakfast-" Flora said opening her door, but stopped in mid scentence because what she saw was the cutest thing ever. She saw Tecna and Timmy asleep, with Tecna's head on Timmy's chest, with Timmy's arms wrapped around her, and they both had soft smiles on their faces. Flora didn't have the heart to wke them up.

**I got some fluffy TXT cuteness in there! I have always thought that that last part would be ADORABLE! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people! Sorry I havent updated in the last few days, if you are in the U.S.A. you prob have heard about hurricane Irene and my power went out (And still is) so the internet router shut off. So...yea.**

Timmy woke up in the best way possible. He was holding Tecna in his arms.

_"She looks angelic in her sleep. She looks...at peace."_He thought. Suddenly, his tecnology angel stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes.

"T-Timmy?" she asked, still half asleep.

"Yea, Tec?"

"Thank you." she said.

"For what?"

"For being with me and comforting me." she said, simply.

"Tec, you know that I would do anything for you. I don't know how I lived before I met you. You are my world."

"I can say the same about you, Timmy." she said.

"Come on Tec. Lets go get breakfast."

AFTER BREAKFAST

"Hey Flora, do you want to take a walk?" asked Tecna.

"Sure! Let me just go get my jacket."

AFTER SHE GOT HER JACKET

"Tec, are you alright? You've seemed kinda distant lately." Said Flora, worried for her friend.

"I've just had alot on my mind. With the whole digital crysatl thing."

"Tec, I know that there is somthing else. What is it?"

"Well... It's Timmy. I know that he will do anything for me, but I feel like if he gets hurt, it will be my fault, and then... I don't know. I guess that I am just worried."

"Oh Tec. What would Timmy say if he heard you?" she said.

"I did." said Timmy, walking out of the bushes.

"Timmy? What are you doing here?" said Flora.

"I wanted to make sure you girls were alright. Hey Flora, can I talk to Tecna alone?"

"Of course. I'll be at Alfea if you guys need me." She said. When she was gone, Timmy said,

"Tec, do you really feel like that? That if I got hurt, It would be your fault? You know that's not true."

"I just, I-I don't want anyone to get hurt, especially you, Timmy."

"Tecna, why must you always blame yourself for things that you can't control? It wouldn't be anyone's fault but the person who hurt me, or anyone else."

"But-"

"No Tec. I thought that you would know better. But clearly I was wrong." he said, walking away, leaving Tecna speachless. She started to walk back to Alfea, crying.

**Don't hate me! It will get better, trust me. As much as I hate them fighting, it was bound to happen sooner or later. I will try to gte the next one posted, A.S.A.P! if you guys want anything in perticular to happen, review and tell me what you think! If you do, you get a plate of virtual brownies! :-D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Told you that I would get the next chapter up as soon as possible! And... you guessed it! THE STUPID POWER IS STILL OFF AT MY STUPID HOUSE! AHHHH! IF I DON"T GET IT BACK SOON, I WILL GO CRAZY! I HATE LIVING LIKE THE PILGRUMS!**

Timmy walked back into the dorm room, fuming.

"Timmy, whats wrong?" aske Helia.

"I just had a fight with Tecna! Why can she see that it's not her fault if one of us gets hurt?" he said, practicly screaming the last part, and then coming to a relization.

"Oh my god. I just had a fight with Tecna." he said, putting his head in his hands, and sitting down.

"Tim, she will forgive you. She just has alot on her sholders right now, and so do you. She probualy didn't take anything you said to heart." After saying that, he got a text from Flora reading...

_Tecna just came back crying. What did Timmy do?_

He thought,_ "Scratch that."_

"Oh. My. God. What if she breaks up with me? What if she dosent let me apologize? What if she hates me and gets Bloom and the others to come back and pound me?" there it was. The famous Timmy panic ramble.

"Tim, I don't think that she will break up with you after one fight."

"Sure. YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIVE THAT WHEN YOU AND FLORA HAVE NEVER EVEN ARGUED?" he screamed, running off into a bedroom.

_"Mabie I should just let him scream it out."_ Helia thought, after hearing muffeled screams.

"Tec, he probualy didn't mean it. "

"But- But-" she tried, but broke down again, in flora's arms.

She sent another text to Helia saying..

_Can you run out to the store and get some sifi movies, vanilla bean ice-cream, and a bag of salt and viniger chips?_

She got an instant reply.

_Sure, but Timmy is sleeping in our room and you're sleeping in Tecna's room tonight. He's gona be greiving ALOT. SAVE ME!_

"Baltor, what if you did plan 27c, but only the other way around?" suggested Icy.

"No- WAIT! Thats it!"

"What, Baltor?" asked Duman.

Baltor told everyone his plan.

"Great. Lets put phase one into action within 9 days!" said Stormy.

**Sorry so short, and I promise that Tecna and Timmy will stop fighting soon! Like I said in the previous chapter, if you want anything specific to happen, like Timmy calling Tecna a pet name like honey, or somthing bigger, like a topic of a chapter or somthing, i will try to get that done soon, but you need to r&r!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so happy! i have almost 20 reviews! *does the famous snoopy happy dance* **

**Okay, that may not seem like alot to you people, but it's an acompishment for me! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

After Tecna and Timmy had fallen asleep, Flora and Helia met up in the living area (**IDK what the living room/lounge place is called**) to dicuss what had happend earlier with the fight between Tecna and Timmy.

"I think that this has gotten _way_ out of hand." Helia said. "Timmy spent the rest of his afternoon screaming into his pillow and grieving. How's Tecna holding up?"

"Not so well. She just kept saying how this stupid digital crystal is tearing them apart and how its her fault. I think that it has to do with the fact that they have never argued about _anything._"

"We need to get them alone in a room together or somthing so that they can talk it out. "

"I agree compleatly. We should-" Flora stopped in mid scentence.

"Do you hear that? It sounds like, like baltor." she whispered. Helia listened closely, and indeed, heard baltor.

"It sounds like it's coming from Tecna's room." They both just looked at each other and ran itno her room. What they saw was Tecna trembling in her bed, frozen in fear, and Blator standing over her.

"_I hear you and your little geeky boyfriend had a fight. I was right. NOBODY cares about what happens to you."_ grinned Blator.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" yelled Flora and Helia, preparing for battle.

"_And why should I listen to YOU?"_ neither of them reasponded, and thats when Flora made the first move. Thean Helia drew his sword and defended Tecna, who despretly wanted Timmy's arms around her right now.

"Golden Pollen!" tried Flora, but to their suprise, Blaltor caught it and he threw it at them, holding them down while he put tecna in a orb that would shock her if she tried to escape, and transported them to his lair.

**Yeah, i know. crappy and short. thats what you get from writing a chapter if you are REALLY tired. So yeah. Sorry. but on the bright side, review and i'll know if i should continue this!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, its offical. I suck at updating. sorry for the wait!**

Tecna woke up in a room of some sort, and chains held her wrists together. It was large, dome shaped, with chipped brown paint, bones that were most likely human bones, and then, Stormy burst in the room, inturrupting her train of thought.

"Last chance, tecno pixie. Hand over the digital crystal, or we'll do it the hard way."

"N-no." Tecna mentaly face palmed her head. She hoped that Stormy didn't hear that studder. She didn't want anyone to think that she was tired, weak, and scared.

"Fine. I guess we'll just do this the hard way." she said, making a hurricaine, sending Tecna into a world of darkness.

BACK AT ALFEA

"**WHAT? **YOU JUST LET HEM TAKE HER?" Yup. That was Timmy. His scream of "what?" could have been heard from Mars.

"Timster, calm down! For the record, we did fight back!" Helia tried.

"Yea. we came out to talk about what had happened with you and Tecna-" Flora was cut off.

".Dragon. What if she dosent make it? What if she *gulp* dies thinking I was dissapointed and hated her? What if..." AAAAAAAAAAAAnnnnnndddddd _here we go again._ thought Helia.

Timmy, calm down. We will get her back. She's strong."

"I know, I just don't want to loose her, you know? This isn't a fairytale where everyone gets their happy ending. This is rea and this is serious. I-I'm afraid, okay?" Timmy said, pouring his emotions out. Flora and Helia just walked over and hugged him while he cried.

"It's okay, Timmy. We all are scared to." said Flora.

"I know, and thanks Flora, and Helia, for putting up with me. Sorry for blowing up like that."

"Its alright Timmy. No one can be strong forever. I would probably do the same if it was Flora." said Helia.

BACK WITH BALTOR, THE TRIX, AND THE WIZARDS OF THE BACK CIRCLE

"How are we going to get them here?" Blator asked.

"We could have a randsom note and then kidnap them." suggested Icy.

"I have a better idea." said Duman with a grin.

**i really need to start writing longer chapters. anywho, how was that?**


	11. Chapter 11

**ooookkkkaaaayyyy. I think I should stick to writing one-shots. What do you guys think? Cause it seems like it takes me a while to update...**

"Ugh. I can't belive that I'm doing this. I hate that tecno-pixie with all of my guts." said Duman.

"Relax, it will only be for a little while." said Icy, casting the spell on him.

AT ALFEA

Timmy was worried sick. It had been four days since he saw Tecna, but it felt like four years. Yes, he may have been devising a plan to get his angel back, but that didn't help at all because, he had no clue where they had gone. There were four lairs, and he couldn't just search each one no matter how much he wanted to. As for right now, he was on his computer trying to get in touch with her like he did in the Omega Dimension.

"AGH! COME ON! I NEED TO KNOW THAT SHE'S ALRIGHT! I DON'T CARE IF SHE HATES ME!" Je yelled at the computer, started for a second and put his head in his hands and started to cry. What he didn't know was that Flora was watching him.

_"Poor thing."_ she thought. Then she walked away.

Meanwhile, Timmy had a spark in his mind and immeidetly stopped crying and started typing feircly on his laptop. He had gotten Tecna a locket for Christmas, that she always wore, but what she didnt know was that Timmy had a planting chip installed in it so he would know where she was in a situation like this.

"AH HA!" he yelled, as he FINALLY found where she was. But at the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of magenta outside the window, and he thought,

_"I-It can't be. If thats where she was, then the chip would have picked it up. Thats NOT Tecna."_ Then, he grabbed his sword and sheild and ran outside, ready for battle to whoever this Tecna-impersonator was.

"T-Timmy!" yelled the so-called-Tecna.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY GIRLFRIEND?" yelled Timmy to the unknown person.

"T-Timmy, It's me! What are you talking about?"

"IF YOU WERE THE REAL TECNA, YOU WOULD BE AT 4567.89 DEGREES NORTH OF LATITUDE, AND 1811.3 DEGREES EAST LONGITUDE! YOUR NOT EVEN WEARING THE LOCKET! NOW WHO ARE YOU?"

" This is usless. FINE." said the impersonatior, changing into...

**CLIFFHANGER! Although, I'm pretty sure you know who it is. BUT STILL! Ummmm...sooooo...do you think that I should only do oneshots? And any requests for them?**


End file.
